Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
It is well known that certain plants show improved growth when they are supported off the ground. This is particularly true for certain climbing flower and vegetable plants such as climbing roses, ivy, peas, and string beans to name a few. It is also desirable to support certain plants (especially vegetables) off the ground to keep them clean and safe from certain animals and diseases.
While there are many designs that adequately support plants, many have disadvantages that reduce their usefulness in that they are complicated, cumbersome, unattractive for home use, difficult to assemble, expensive to produce, do not provide design flexibility to allow for individual creative use, are not readily collapsible into easily storable units during non-growing seasons, and some do not provide for watering and/or feeding of growing plants. Some designs use netting, but do not provide the netting cells (openings) with sufficient space to permit easy harvesting from both sides of the netting from one side. Additionally, some of those that provide for plant watering and/or feeding are configured for carrying a liquid within a complex structure while others are stand-alone devices which require their own supply of water, which would be impractical for certain situations (areas with limited space).
Known prior art trellis systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,625; 5,647,166; U.S. Pat. No. D370,536; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,710; U.S. Pat. No. D287,284; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,190; 4,418,521; and 4,306,618.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of trellis systems in the prior art, the present invention provides a plant support system that is easily assembled and disassembled, attractively designed, inexpensive to manufacture, readily collapsible for storage in its own storing case, accommodates a sprinkler for plant watering and/or feeding, allows for individual creative use, and is suitable for a mail-order business. Other objectives and advantages will be addressed in the balance of the specifications.
The novel features that also characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims section of this submission. For a better understanding of the invention, its operational advantages and the specific features, reference should be made a to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter referred to in the detailed description of the invention.